SAINTS
SAINTS is an Action/Drama Halo 3 Machinima series. It was created by Jacobmasta. The series has since been taken on by Machinima.com. Set in the British Steel City in 2559, the series follows a group of agents belonging to the S'pecial '''A'uthoirty of 'I'ntercity 'N'egotiations and 'T'actics (aka '''SAINT). Their mission is to fight crime and keep public order. Main Characters Agents Zach Fields (Agent Five) *'Age: '''23 *'Place of Birth: Scotland *'First appearance: '''Episode 1: Pilot Zach is the main character in the series. He has a passion for justice, often breaking protocols to get the job done. Zach is a strong leader and is popular with the rest of the crew, he also sports a distinctive Scottish accent. Zach is best friends with Joe and has known him since childhood, even considering him "like a brother." Zach is also very accepting towards female agents specifically (Alice Holden). He rekons that the male agents are threatened by women, as being an agent is supposedly a "man's job". Zach however thinks that if a woman can do the job better than men then they should. In Episode 1, Zach was severely injured in action following an explosion during a firefight. This subsequently made him permanently comatose. He is later ressurected in the form of an identical clone with all memories and personality intact, thanks to the discovery of an illegal genetic building machine that was seized from a criminal. In episode 3 Troy flames Zach for praising Alice for her actions and the two end up getting into a fight and subsequently get disaplined by Connor. Zach is voiced by Shinobi Maikeru. Troy Svenson (Agent Two) *'Age: '27 *'Place of Birth: 'Austrailia *'First appearance: 'Episode 1: Pilot Troy was born in Austrailia and moved to England. He joined SAINT just to become popular with girls and Zach thinks of him as being a bit of a jerk. He has a strong opposition of women, and is rather sexist, this is evident when Alice shows up. This also causes him to get into a scrap with Zach when he defended her. However as of Episode 4 Troy seems to have made amends with Alice, thanking her for saving him. In Episode 4 Troy gets trapped in a building collapse after a terrorist fires a rocket launcher... Troy is voiced by Markkoh. Scott Svenson (Agent Three) *'Age: '21. *'Place of Birth: 'England. *'First appearance: 'Episode 1: Pilot. Scott is Troy's younger brother and is the polar opposite to him. Scott joined SAINT because he felt he had a duty to serve for king and country. He is dedicated, accepting and determind to get the job done. Although he often gets frustrated with Troy he still cares for him like a brother. In Episode 4 Scott gets trapped in a building collapse after a terrorist fires a rocket launcher... Scott is voiced by Jacobmasta Alice Holden (Agent Four) *'Age: 20. *'Place of Birth: '''Texas. *'First appearance: Episode 1: Pilot. Alice was is the newest addition to the SAINT agents, she has had problems fitting in with the rest of them. Although several couragous action have helped her secure her place, including: Finding the genetic building machine to restore Zach and saving the agents when they were under fire. Troy, despite not liking her has thanked her for saving him. Alice is voiced by Qu33n0fHearts. Connor Grey (Agent One) *'Age: '''55. *'Place of Birth: 'England. *'First appearance: 'Episode 1: Pilot. Connor Grey is the leader of SAINT and the top ranking agent. He is very old school and disaplined, however he seems popular with the agents as he only uses his authoirty when necessary and doesn't abuse his position. He also cares very deeply for his agents and acts like a father figure to them. Connor is voiced by Jacobmasta. Joe / Agent Six *'Age: '23. *'Place of Birth: 'England. *'First appearance: '''Episode 1: Pilot. Joe was Zach's best friend and partner. Joe is missing in action after he was knocked out cold by an unnamed assailant who proceeded to critically injure Zach. Depite attempts by Scott and Troy to save him, Joe is taken by the assailant to an unknown location. He is presumed dead but is spotted by Scott in episode 3. He is also seen in Episode 5 partaking in the attack. In Episode 6 it is revealed that Dominator had turned him into Agent Six, a robotic assistant. Joe / Agent Six is voiced by Jacobmasta. Allies BRAIN BRAIN is the artifical intelligence program for SAINT. He has a high IQ and obeys any order given. He also provides informative tannoy announcements to Olympus. BRAIN is voiced by Benwolf0 in episodes 1, 2 & 4, however in Episode 3 he is voiced by Microsoft Mike due to Benwolf0 having problems with his microphone. '''SAINT Troops The SAINT troops are the main frontline officers of the organisation, patrolling the streets and dealing with many forms of crime, including theft, assault, burglary, fights etc. They currently number 2,600. They aren't as well equipped as the agents; the higher ranking officers can be identified by their ODST style helmets. Steel City Firefighters Steel City's Fire Brigade, as SAINT deals with the rescue they concentrate on extinguishing the fire. Fire Chief The head of Steel City Fire Brigade, he demands the respect or his men and that orders are obeyed. He and Connor clash at the building fire over whether the troops should be allowed to enter the building to search for Troy and Scott. Villians Chaos Grunts *'Age: '''Unknown. *'Place of Birth: 'Unknown. *'First appearance: 'Episode 1: Pilot. These nameless soldiers are the grunts of Chaos, they all wear a CQB helmet and have been connected to violent crimes, they helped plan and execute the attack on the building in Episode 4 as well as the kidnapping of Joe. Dominator *'Age: 'Unknown. *'Place of Birth: 'Unknown. *'First appearance: '''Episode 2: Dead. Dominator is the leader of the Chaos terrorist group. He was once a friend of Connor's and went by the name of 'Clive'. The two were mischievous and one time, were arrested for the theft of shotguns, afterwards Clive failed to follow Connor's path of going 'clean' even going as far as exposing classified data. He was dismissed from the UNSC, afterwhich he took on the alias of 'Dominator' and attempted to kill Connor, failing and getting caught and put into rehab in the process. After a number of years he is releasing all the hate he'd bottled up on Steel City, by kidnapping Joe and turning him into 'Agent Six', attacking troops and destroying buildings. Current Status/Remake In a recently released statement it has been confirmed that SAINTS is temporarily on hiatus although a remake with Halo Reach has also been confirmed. A screenshot has since been posted on Jacobmasta's blog (link) . It seems to depict Zach in the Halo Reach engine. Links Jacobmasta's YouTube channel. Jacobmasta/Studio Chaos blog. Category:Machinima